por una vez
by cocobain
Summary: El orgullo está para ocasiones muy contadas Pansy lo sabía,y según Hermione Granger esa ocasión es la perfecta. ¿alguien quiere saber en que ocasiones se requiere el orgullo? One shoot.


NDA/ como ya sabéis nada de esto es mío, salvo algunas cuantas cosas inventadas que no procedan del mundo de Harry Potter.

No me demandéis, no sacaríais dinero entre otras por que no tengo y soy estudiante universitaria, en pocas palabras pobre y apenas he empezado a enriquecer mi conocimiento.

Por una vez.

Escrito por cocobain.

Pansy Parkinson sabía que el orgullo estaba para contadas ocasiones, Pansy sabía que si el orgullo era una de las principales cualidades de una persona generalmente se perdía el tiempo, por eso dejó a Draco Malfoy, quemó el contrato prematrimonial con él y ambos comenzaron una vida nueva, sobre todo Pansy que acertó al enviar a la mierda cualquier tradición absurda familiar, acertó de nuevo largándose, renunciando a su enorme herencia para empezar desde cero, acertó estudiando la carrera que le vino en gana y acertó en invitar a Hermione Granger a tomar un café al ver que las dos estaban en la misma carrera.

En lo único que Pansy hasta ahora podía decir que no había acertado era en haberse metido en la biblioteca esa misma tarde, es simplemente que no podía entender su mala suerte, se encerró en el baño sacó el móvil y llamó a Hermione histérica como hacía mucho que no lo estaba.

.-Hola cielo- dijo Hermione.

.-cállate!! tienes que venir a por mi, tómate una poción multijugos transformándote en Brad Pitt y saca mi preciado culo de aquí!!!-

.-vale, donde estás? Que has hecho? Y no tengo pelo de Brad Pitt si no ya habría hecho algo al respecto te lo aseguro-

.-estoy en la biblioteca central, me he escondido en el baño y no pienso salir, tan sólo ven recoge mis cosas y sácame de aquí-

.-estas metida en el baño? En cual?-

.-el tercero empezando por la izquierda-

.-vale voy-Pansy colgó y al segundo Hermione se había aparecido dentro del baño.

.-au!! Me has pisado el pie-

.-perdona, la gracilidad no entraba dentro del cupón de salvar a damas en apuros por cero galeones-

.-has discutido con Sirius?-

.-un poco¿a ver que pasa?-

.-si vas a la zona de astrología verás mis cosas y unas mesas más a delante al capullo de Blaise-

.-Zabini? Por dios Pansy de eso hace ¿cuanto¿tres meses?-

.-tres meses y medio-dijo la morena alzando un dedo.

.-mejor me lo pones, oye que esté Zabini en la biblioteca no tiene nada de malo ni de raro, estudia medimagia en algún sitio se tendrá que meter para estudiar...-

.-¿qué tal en otra biblioteca de otro país en la sección de medimagia y no en la de astrología?-

.-igual ha venido para ver si coincidía contigo-

.-igual ha venido para echarme en cara que sigue feliz con su novia y que en el momento de crisis sólo me usó de pañuelo-Hermione suspiró.

.-podemos salir al menos del baño? aquí me estoy asando-Pansy abrió la puerta y se fue directa al espejo.-además estás muy guapa, vete hasta allí siéntate y quédate hasta la hora que cierren la biblioteca, seguramente se irá antes y si se queda, espera a que te salude y si no te saluda que le den-

.-oye ya le he visto, lo lógico es que le salude y no ser una maleducada-

.-él te ha visto a ti?-

.-no lo se, creo que ya estaba sentado cuando he llegado y sólo le he visto yo-

.-entonces para que vas a ir y saludarle? Espérate, fue él el que no respondió tus llamadas, el que quedó contigo y ni siquiera te llamó, se portó muy mal, sólo estaba contigo en el trabajo y luego fuera de él se olvidaba de ti-

.-no hace falta repetirme esas cosas en voz alta, también se portó bien en otras ocasiones-

.-si en cuales? En esas en que tu pasabas de él y el te persiguió hasta conseguir tu atención?-

.-no, era cariñoso-

.-cariñoso, cariñoso se es a tiempo completo no en las horas de trabajo, y encima la puta de la encargada estaba colada por él, el lo sabía y le daba celos contigo y ella cogía y de rebote te puteaba...eso no es ser cariñoso y para más cojones cuando perdisteis el contacto se lió con ella-

.-pues por todas esas cosas, puedes ir, por favor, y coger mis libros y mi mochila?-

.-no!!-

.-jolín¿por qué no?-

.-mañana tienes un examen y a no ser que superes esto, como hoy lo has visto no te vas a poder concentrar-

.-pero ya me lo se-

.-es un punto a tu favor pero acaba ya con esto quieres?-

.-claro que quiero pero si me ve ya sabes que se acercará y dirá, tomamos un café? Y yo no podré decirle que no, aunque quiero decirle que no, pero no puedo, ya sabes que ante todo él cree que no ha hecho nada malo, y sé que la caigo bien-

.-pues no le digas que no, dile vete a la mierda, crees que eso podrías decírselo?-

.-no lo se, no es un no, es un "vete a la mierda" , pero es un no más brusco y encima pierdo modales, prefiero huir-

.-Pansy Parkinson!!! Sal ahí y enfréntate al mayor hijo de puta que ha pasado por tu vida después de Malfoy, si con el rubio teñido fuiste valiente con este más, Malfoy era un psicópata y Zabini no pasa de capullo engreído picha corta-

.-no la tiene corta!!-

.-Pansy!!! Por una vez, por sólo una maldita vez pon tu orgullo por encima de tus contradictorios sentimientos.-

.-ay! Está bien, creo que podré mantener la compostura, pero cuando salga de la biblioteca ya puedes estar en mi casa con un helado de chocolate y unas pelis- Hermione se hizo una cruz en el pecho.

.-lo juro- Pansy salió del baño subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a la sección de astrología, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Blaise seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, aún más y se maldijo por ello, se sentó y se concentró en su estudio sobre las constelaciones y sus formas de vida, o por lo menos leyó en automático lo que ponía porque en realidad lo que hacia era acordarse de cada momento que pasó con él desde Noviembre del año pasado hasta Mayo, y encima parecía que tenía gravada a fuego su mirada, a Pansy le entró un dolor en el pecho, no recordaba que le hicieran tanto daño desde...quizás nunca le habían hecho tanto daño.

.-Pansy?-la morena pegó un bote y alzó la mirada.

.- mierda! Digo...hola Blaise-dijo Pansy aplaudiéndose interiormente porque la voz le hubiese salido segura. Se levantó y le dio dos besos, no quiso mirarle a lo ojos, no al menos un periodo más largo de dos segundos.

.-vaya cuanto tiempo-

.-un poco, te fuiste a Francia al final?-

.-si, no estuvo mal-Pansy sonrió brevemente sin ni siquiera separar lo labios, pudo ver con alarma como el chico se llevaba una mano a la nuca y miraba para otro lado- oye ahora estoy estudiando pero luego tomamos un café vale?- Pansy le siguió mirando.

.-para qué?-a Blaise le sorprendió la pregunta.

.-bueno, para contarnos el verano, y no se...lo que sea, aprobaste al final la asignatura que te quedaba?-

.-si, la tenía aprobada desde el principio, por lo visto se equivocaron con una nota- Blaise asintió mordiéndose el labio y a Pansy le entró una furia repentina.

.-bueno, tomamos un café?-

.-creo que no, de hecho no, tengo que estudiar y mejor no-Pansy empezó a recoger sus cosas y no le miró.

.-otro día?-

.-ya sabes donde encontrarme, hasta luego- y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Oo.oO

.-ya está? eso es lo que has hecho?-

.-bueno, le he dicho que no-

.-le has dicho, hoy no pero invítame otro día, así nunca acabarás-

.-tan sólo quiero que se esfume y se largue de mi vida, que no haya posibilidad de encontrarnos que deje de salir en mi tirada de cartas como pasado y futuro, que las cartas dejen de decirme que estar con él sólo depende de mi, y que deje de salir la carta del mundo como futuro cuando consigamos estar juntos, necesito que se largue-

.-pues mete una foto suya en el congelador, eso hace que las personas de la foto se alejen de tu vida-

.-lo haré-dijo Pansy convencida y tomando una cucharada de chocolate-, aunque no tengo ninguna foto en la que él salga solo en la foto y...que más da, tampoco me importan tanto esas personas...sabes que es lo peor de todo?-

.-no, que?-

.-que quiero que sea feliz, no lo puedo evitar va a tener un rinconcito en mi siempre-

.-al menos es un rinconcito y no lo ocupa entero-

.-hey! Una vez lo hizo-

.-Una vez, mientras no sean varias, mi corazón mengua y se hace enorme en variedad a mi relación con Sirius-

.-cuando se lo vas a decir?-

.-cuando lluevan ranas-

.-eso se puede arreglar-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa y apuntando con el dedo al techo.

.-si lo haces, haré que tu profesor de sustancias espaciales te parezca tan irresistible que te tirarás encima de él delante de toda la clase- Pansy agachó el dedo- buena chica-

.-me pregunto con qué me amenazarás cuando se acabe la universidad y ya no hayan profesores a los que hacerme sentir atraída-

.-bah, eso ya lo veremos, bueno elige peli¿conoces a joe black, o el diario de noah?-

.-que estás diciendo? es jueves!! hacen pressing catch, ya veremos esas cursilerías después-hermione sonrió.

.-no entiendo como pudo dejarte escapar-

.-fácil, su novia estaba más buena que yo, aunque nunca la vimos-

.-menuda tontería, eres guapa, y además una chica a la que le gusta el pressing catch, que más quieren?-

.-menos carácter seguramente-

.-ah! Claro, pues entonces yo también llevo las de perder-

.-por favor, Blaise es gilipollas pero Sirius sólo es corto, no se entera!!! si se lo dijeras...-Hermione la miró cabreada.

.-pon el puto pressing catch-

FIN

Bueno qué? os ha gustado?

Ya se que para ser mi primer fic he hecho unas parejas un poco raras, sobre todo la de Pansy y Hermione, pero bueno salió así, hubiese puesto a Ginny, pero no me gustaba la pareja Ginny Blaise, porque Blaise tenía que ser el chico en cuestión, no quería escribir que ginny le decía que no a Harry, y respecto al Sirius/ hermione, es por que creo que Hermione no hace mejor pareja con nadie, es perfecto para ella, salvo tal vez un Draco malvado y terriblemente atractivo

Un besote a todos.

Coco.

Pdta: dejad todos reviews, sólo os salvaréis de no dejarlo si:

1 estáis en peligro de muerte.

2 queréis hacer necesidades mayores, en tal caso lo dejáis después.

Y 3 se os quema un pastel de chocolate. No se sacrifican pasteles así por nada del mundo. Demos gracias a quien inventó el pastel de chocolate, porque a día de hoy ha salvado más vidas, consolado depresiones y alegrado un día que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Por el pastel de chocolate y sus variedades!!!

Y para quienes lo hayan pensado (¬¬ aunque mucho me temo que sólo he sido yo) un consolador puede que consuele depresiones y alegre un día, pero NO salva vidas. Aunque vete tu a saber. Ahora si Chao!!


End file.
